Change
by kazukikari
Summary: staged 20 years after the boruto movie. A new movement has formed to end the era of the ninja. As a normal citizen Aiya has lived among the normal citizens living life as she passes by the enormous brick wall, that blocks off the wooded area. Being told as a child ghosts live there, she wonders if maybe there is more on the other side than what people have been telling her.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The Wind whipped through the leaves of the tall trees surrounding the Konohagakure village. Its vast building seen from the Hokage Mountains whilst the bustling village below had already begun to fill with people: ready to start their day.

Blue skies as far as the eye can see, and a sudden groan could be heard for practically miles.

"Not again!" The blue haired girl groaned. Three teens and a younger child walked away from the training grounds. The youngest of the four was deep down in the dumps. She walked with her head low as the others tried to cheer her up.

"Come on Hima-chan, don't be sad, there's always next time," the black haired girl said with a smile, the sun reflecting off of her glasses.

"Don't bother Sarada, once my sister is in a mood there really is no talking her out of it." a tall, golden haired teen, replied. His blue eyes fixated on Sarada.

"Don't test me around Boruto, at least I'm trying."Sarada managed to snap back, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's true though…there really is no point for me to keep on trying…" Himawari spoke again, this time the air becoming thicker with sadness.

"D-don't worry Himawari-chan, it took me a while to get the hang of it, but I turned out alright. You are just a late bloomer, nothing to be ashamed about" the fourth teen spoke. His blonde hair pulled up out of his face, as he leaned over patting the young girl on the back.

"I can agree with that Inojin," Sarada laughed as the neared the outskirts of the lower part of the village.

As it so happened, Himawari had her weekly ninjutsu test with Konohamaru. Naruto, her father, had expressed concerns that Himawari was way behind her classmates in the training and didn't want her to feel left out. So with that Konohamaru agreed to give her extra training: which seemed to not be paying off so far. Naruto knew that he himself was terrible at Ninjutsu when he was Himawaris age, and figured the same for his daughter, that all she was is a late bloomer.

Himawari had her doubts on becoming a ninja. She found it to bee amazing that her father. Mother and even her brother were able to make the world seem like magic. But a near fatal accident two years ago made her lose confidence in ninja training and caused her to fall far behind everyone else.

Frowned, with a slight pout protruding on her face, every ones attention seemed to direct a loud voice as the neared closer and closer. There was a group of men, rallying up citizens of the area, and preaching to them on the new era that was to come.

The three older children frowned when they heard the men preaching.

"Not them again," Boruto sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, shifting his weight on his right side.

He remembered after the chunin exams three years ago, and after Katasuke had all of his "fake ninjutsu" equipment placed on hold, that people, non ninja, began to question on why their way of life needed to be based on Ninjutsu. And why ordinary people needed to follow a hokage when they could form their own democracy of non-ninja users and live a life free of war and bloodshed.

"I heard more people have joined them this year than the last," Sarada chimed in, whispering to the other members of the group.

'I hate that people think this way, and how most think we are the bad people when all we have ever done was help them," Inojin agreed.

Himawari watched her sibling and the other two teens talk it out. She looked from them back to the rally spot.

"A world with no ninja?" She thought to herself. un sure of how to take that kind of news.

* * *

I hope to have the first chapter ready and up by tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this preview of whats to come.

what will happen to the rally members?

why do they want to end the ninjas?

why is there a wall?

who is Aiya?

all of these questions and more will be answered if you read the story!


	2. Chapter 1: Ninja

Chapter 1:

The Black, rectangular, alarm clock beeped and flashed the numbers 8am. Over and over the buzzer rang until the thin fingers of a female clicked the snooze button. Next came a yawn, from under the brown, fitted, blanket, and a figure of a girl, in her early teens, and a long and well awaited stretched as she extended as far as her fingertips could reach. Dark red hair a mess and Hazel eyes opening as the sunlight peeked through the maroon curtains.

The sleepy look in her eyes began to wide, and brightens, as she remembered that on this day it was very important.

"A new school year!" She exclaimed, eagerly jumping from her bed. Feet thudding against the hard wood floor she ran to her closet and pulled out an outfit which had taken her hours to match the night before. Today was the day that she would enter middle school: along with the joy feeling butterflies well up inside of her. She threw on a pair of cropped; Black, Capri, pants and an orange shirt with the logo of her favorite book company. Next grabbing the brush from the top of her dresser: running the brush through her tangled hair making it smooth and silky looking. As all the strands fell to her lower back, making sure she looked good in the mirror, before grabbing her brown messenger back, Draping the strap over her left shoulder: bag hitting her right hip.

She smiled in the mirror and hastily made her way downstairs where the smell of eggs and bacon hit her nose.

Standing in the kitchen was her mother, brown hair tied in a bun, wearing her usual grey dress and apron, turned to her daughter with the sizzling pan in her right hand.

"Well you sure didn't waste any time coming down here," She laughed as the girl pulled up a seat to the table and began gulping down the milk that was placed in front of her.

"I was too excited to sleep last night!" the girl said taking a breath leaving no drop of the drink left.

Her mother smiled, "You really are getting too old for me Aiya. My little baby is growing up too quickly for me," She continued, scraping the eggs from the pan onto her daughters' plate. Aiya picked up her fork and scarfed the eggs down as fast as she could.

"Woah slow down, you're going to upset your stomach if you keep eating like that!" her mother warned, sitting in the chair across from Aiya, setting the cup of coffee down.

Aiya finished and jumped from her seat at the table, even making her mother jump an inch or two.

"I really hate to eat and run mom, but I want to meet my friends early today." She rushed slipping on her sneakers.

Her mother appearing in the hallway by the front door, "Just be careful out there, and remember don't go anywhere near the wall," she said as Aiya shut the door on her, Letting out a sigh, as she watched Aiya run around the corner of the house and was soon out of sight.

Running down the bricked path Aiya hit it at top speed, her adrenalin rushing to her legs pushed her to go faster and faster. That is, until "the wall" came within sight. This caused the girl to slow to a walk as she approached the ever tall brick structure. It was at least 5 meters tall and expanded past the sight of the keenest eye. It loomed over her as she looked up, only being able to see the blue sky and the tips of the leaves from the trees on the other side.

A long time ago, when Aiya was much younger, her father, mother and all the other grownups of the town would tell the children stories of horrifying beasts which lurked on the other side of the bricked wall. And that it was built to keep people safe and the bad creatures out.

Having to look at this great structure everyday for the past 13 years, she couldn't help but wonder, like most children her age, what was really on the other side. Why it was really built and why it was forbidden to even touch it.

It was in that moment she caught fast movement out of the corner of her eye. Aiya jumped and yelled looking to her left, but there was nothing there. Thinking her eyes had played tricks on her, she figured that was enough looking at the eyesore for one day. She turned back down the street towards the school, meeting her friends at the gate, reminiscing about the long summer and eventually starting the school day.

It was only one week later, that everything she thought she knew was about to change.

It had started out as a normal walk to school like she had done for years. Only today she had to drag herself from out of bed, pulling on her usual clothes and eating the breakfast her mom made for her everyday.

It was on this day she walked slower than usual, on the right side of her the town she lived in while on the left side the looming wall. The sky was grey and there were little sounds of the hustle and bustle of the townsfolk. It seemed like no one really wanted to be out at that time. But it was in that silence that the loudest roar, of a large beast, bellowed that it had echoed off of the wall.

Aiya stopped abruptly. Her head snapped towards the wall, her eyes wide in terror and curiosity, never in all her years alive had she ever heard a roar that loud. She looked around as some of the other people heard the noise as well, but pretended not to hear, or so they acted like they didn't hear it. Older grownups didn't even look in the walls direction while others scolded their children who asked what the noise even was. It seemed a bit odd to her.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Aiya ran the opposite direction of her school towards the park. It was there that trees and bushes hid her from view so that she could find a way to the other side. The wall had more wear and tear in it in most of the rural parts of the town where holes were forming on the lowers parts of its lining.

Taking yet another look around she peeked through the hold to see nothing but trees for miles and miles, or so it seemed like. She then placed her hand on the loose bricks, allowing herself to fit through a hole which she dug, dropping herself on the other side of the wall, for the first time ever.

Heart racing and palms sweating, she expected someone to catch her. Her eyes darted from one side to another, but there was not a soul in sight. She let out a quick breath as she moved forwards, pushing the brush out of her way. Having no path or set goal in mind, all she did was press on. Unaware that there was something or someone following her, watching her every movement.

What seemed like hours, Aiya finally came to a river. As blue as the sky itself and as clear as crystal, a waterfall lay just feet away from where she emerged from the forest. It had looked like a major rock slide had occurred because of the enormous boulders laying all around her.

But it was a whole new sound which caught her attention. Almost like a murmur in the background, it sounded like the voices of ….people.

"What are people doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" She asked herself as she set out on foot, once again, this time through even thicker trees with enormous trunks and large green leaves falling around her. Just plain grass turned into what looked like a secret grassy path. A straight line leading towards something, or at least she hoped something.

Further and further, the sun reached its highest peak in the sky. She turned the corner of a large oak tree and came upon a strange sight. What looked like the ruins of an old town. The remains of what looked like a wall, was all but a pile of twigs. And two large planks of wood, laying on the right and left of her, doors maybe? It looked like there used to be words on them but was illegible. Walking past all the broken stone and wood, it looked as if the forest had begun taking over whatever was left.

"It looks eerie, almost like a huge war took place." Aiya said clutching the strap of her bag. Ashes of fallen buildings and trees growing to cover what was left, she walked just a tad further.

There was then a sudden flash. Aiya briefly saw the image of a male figure. One she could not recall ever seeing. She couldn't hear him, but it seemed as if he was talking to someone, her maybe?

Suddenly she got an awful headache and sat beneath one of the trees to catch her breath.

"What was that?" she asked holding her head.

There was then a jerk of the ground below her as the same roar hounded the air around her, this time closer.

The ground shook as a large beast emerged from under the ground. Its sharp fangs and claws like a wolf, with the sight of death in its eyes. Aiya was too scared to move an inch. This creature was several times larger than her and could easily eat her in one bite.

But there was then a shimmer of a metal object flying through the air as metal spikes, about twenty of them, hit the right side of the monster.

A roar of pain escaped its jaws as three figures came flying out of nowhere and surrounded the beast.

Aiya saw they were people. "Flying people?" she exclaimed to herself, thinking she had hit her head harder than she thought.

One of the people turned to her, placing his hands under her knees and around her shoulders, flying into the air and away from the pending battle.

Aiya and this mysterious boy landed on one of the tree branches furthest away from the action. Aiya could not take her eyes off of him. Jet black hair and coal black eyes. He turned his head to look at her, revealing a metal band across his forehead, with a strange symbol plastered across it. What looked like a leaf.

"Who are you?" the guy finally asked her after a long stare at each other.

Nothing could escape her lips, she was too stunned to even speak, eventually darkness consuming her as she passed out. Last hearing the boys voice over and over until it eventually faded away.

* * *

i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. i hope to have another chapter up soon. remember to leave a review, because i really do enjoy reading them. and remember to follow if you are eager to find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 2: Village

Chapter 2:

There was darkness surrounding Aiya. Almost as if she was floating in an endless void, not knowing if she was drifting up or drifting down: nothing but emptiness. That is, until, there was a small orange flicker in the distance. She tried to reach that light at the end of the tunnel, reaching her hand out to see where this light would lead her. The flicker became brighter and brighter as she came closer until the flash of light seemed to blind her causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

She opened them slowly to hear screaming people around her and a fire blazing. Everything seemed like a blur to her, she couldn't make out the faces of any of the people, nor did she know where she was.

"There you are little one," a voice said from behind her. Aiya turned to, still unable to make out the face of the person talking to her.

"Don't worry, you will be safe with me," The strange figure said as it reached out to her. There was a sudden jolt in her body as she found herself sitting upright on a bed, in a dark room where only the light from under the door was shining. She looked around; it seemed that she was shut into a room with no windows: thinking maybe she would have escaped on them. Aiya then remembered, about the monster that attacked her and her savior, a boy, around her age, with black hair. And what's more, a metallic band with the symbol of a leaf. Aiya had no idea what that meant, where she was, or who these people were.

Remembering back when she was around the age of five, she and her mother were standing on the street, along with the rest of the town, watching the construction workers finish building the wall. She asked her mom why the wall was being built, to which her mother replied.

"There are scary beasts on the other side, and the only way to protect everyone was to keep the monsters from getting in."

That told Aiya that there were no inhabitants living in that forest, and all that was there were scary stories of monster and strange beasts.

The creak of a floorboard caught her attention as she could hear whispers coming from the other side of the door.

As carefully as she could, she slipped from the top of the bed, lightly touching her feet to the floor as she tiptoed towards the voices.

Leaning in, she listened closely.

"We can't keep her here, we have no idea who she is and she could probably give us away and our location!" one male voice whispered with anger.

"You know we don't kill innocent people," hissed another.

"That's not what I was saying!" the first snapped back."

The other one spoke again, "She's just a kid; I'm sure if we bring her to him, then everything will be fine."

It was hard for Aiya to hear the whole conversation. She just had a lump in her gut, as her heart pounded. She gulped, backing away from the door and making her footsteps sound louder as the whispering ceased. She knew she was caught.

The door swung open, the force of wind knowing her backwards as two people looked down at her. Both were wearing the same leaf sign as the boy she had met. The one on the right had a pale complexion to him, and having black hair. While the one on the left had a more dark skin to her, a female, with dark brown hair and yellowish looking eyes. Both of these strangers looked as if they were both many years older that she was.

"Come with us, the older male of the three of them, gestured with his hand out towards Aiya, giving her a smile. A smile that looked convincing but as far as she could tell was a bit forced in this situation.

Having her blindfolded from in the room, the two strangers led Aiya out of the building where the crickets were chirping and the cool air made her slightly shiver. It was an awkward silence between the three of them as they walked, but Aiya made an effort to speak.

"Can I …uh…at least know who you people are?" She asked; with a half unsteady voice from her fear. Neither of the strangers spoke for a moment, but finally the female said something first.

"You can call me Chocho." She said with a slight chipper in her voice. She was kind hearted and didn't want Aiya to feel afraid more than she already was.

"I'm Sai." The man said, trying to sound happier like chocho but failed.

Chocho spoke again.

"But our question is, who are you?" she said a bit perplexed.

"My name is Aiya," she said without a beat. Her fear caused her to speak pretty fast.

"No more questions," Sai said, with a more harsh tone that was directed at Chocho. Then all three of them went quiet again.

It had seemed like forever, but Aiya was able to hear more voices coming closer and closer as they walked. The voices, that sounded chipper, began to die down to a cautious whisper when the three passed through. It made Aiya feel a bit uncomfortable.

"There is a stair there so watch your step," Chocho said as all three walked into what was another building, hearing a pair of sliding doors close behind her. They walked further and further in until they stopped Aiya and instructed her to kneel where she was. She did as she was told and knelt down.

Sai removed the blindfold as Aiya tried adjusting her eyes to the light in the room. It was an old style Japanese building. Tatami mats lay on the floor while the walls were made of wood and paper. Aiya looked in front of her as a person was kneeling there.

"Wow she is elegant." Aiya thought. Long dark brown/grey hair draped on the shoulders of the person kneeling; Aiya noticing the old styled kimono.

But what she saw was strange was the eyes. The strangers' eyes were a pale hue with s light indigo tint to them. Almost like those of an alien. The figure spoke to her.

"Who are you? And how did you find us?" A shocking deep voice revealing that the person was a man. That made Aiya jump.

"M-my name is Tanaka Aiya!" she said with a loud voice, sitting with her back as straight as possible, showing her manners to the best of her ability.

"As to how I found you, well, you see… I was just wondering what a strange sound was that I had heard the other day and I t was coming from beyond the wall, so I snuck myself through a small hole and—"But the boy cut her off fast.

"Did you say you came from the other side of the wall?" He asked in an alarming tone, ready at his feet, looking at Aiya: a shocked look draped over his face.

The other two, Chocho and sai, who were seated to both the right and left side of her, looked at her with a shocked faces as well. Aiya was a bit confused as to what the fuss was all about.

The man shook his reaction off of his face as fast as he could as a fourth party in the room came over and whispered into his ear," Maybe we should tell—".

"No!" The man said in a hush.

He paused for the longest time, standing there, with his eyes shut.

"We can't allow you to leave…there could be a chance that you would tell someone that we are here." He said opening his eyes slowly.

"But I—"Cut off again.

"So in saying that, you will remain here until further notice."

And with that he motioned the two ninja beside her to blindfold her again.

Aiya was a bit crushed. She was sure that her mother must have been worried sick about her by now, and she had no means of communication to her to say that she was fine, and not to worry for a while.

But Aiya had finally snapped. Fearing that her life would be taken by these people, she waited until they were outside of the building and leading her away through the woods again. She decided to hatch up a small plan for herself.

She waited a little bit, with silence, and said, "If I have to stay here, can you at least remove the blindfold please?"

She asked with the tone of an injured Deer. The two were kind of hesitant, but figured that since Aiya was not" one of them" that there would be no harm in at least doing that. Taking it off herself, Aiya looked around. They were leading her through what once looked like a village. Most of which was in ashes, and the ones that did survive were covered with the weeds and stalks of plants which overtook them.

Aiya was then ready to enact Phase two of her plan. She shyly motioned for Chocho and whispered in her ear.

"Oh?!" Chocho said with a bit of shock. Alright, but, just make it fast okay?" she said, allowing Aiya to rush in the bushes. And as soon as she did and she knew sai and Chocho had turned their backs to her, she made a mad dash towards the buildings. She made her way through, crisscrossing down paths of crumpled wood, and ducking under branches and eventually crawling into a small hole in the side of a lone standing home. On the inside were almost all the possessions, including furniture, which had remained untouched. She walked further in seeing books scattered all on the floor and burnt pictures that were illegible to the eye. But there was a framed picture that was faced upside down on a table in the hallway towards the front door.

Curious, Aiya lifted the frame to see the picture. It was a family portrait of a mother, father and about a year old baby. It was the only picture that hadn't been destroyed. She noticed that the mother in the picture had the same eyes as the man that she had just met, probably because they must have been related somehow. Sister maybe?

The father, however, where his face should have been there were burn marks on it so all she could pick out was his blue eyes. The baby had small blonde hairs on its head and blue eyes like the father.

She sat the picture back down and looked at the rest of the long table. There were more pictures that were placed face down. So one by one she looked at each of the photos. It was almost like telling a story. The baby had grown older and older and soon the couple having another child, and soon the father didn't seem to be in any of the photos. She let a slight sigh out. She didn't know her father either, and felt that the kids in these photos were in the same boat as she was.

Aiya then came across the last photo on the table. Turning it over so that she could see, it was a picture of a young man and a pregnant young girl. The man had a kind smile and had brown eyes and brown hair. While the young woman had shoulder length dark blue hair and blue eyes. But Aiya just stared at her for a long time.

She had a nostalgic feeling, like something she was supposed to remember.

There was a sudden memory that flashed from within Aiya. It was again blurry and she could barely make out the faces or words to what was going on.

She muttered a name to herself over and over again.

"Hima….Himawari…?"

Not realizing that Chocho and Sai had caught up to where she was. They were behind her, but both heard her muttering.

Chocho spoke up first.

"How do you know that name?" she asked calmly placing her hand on Aiyas' shoulder. Aiya turned her head to Chocho, a small tear falling down her cheek.

"Who…is…Himawari?" she asked, with a hurt look on her face.

* * *

 _sorry for not uploading a new chapter in a while. i get busy with work since i am a fulltime. but here is the second chapter and i hope to have chapter three up sooner than this one. again remember to send a review of what you think so far, i love reading them!_


	4. Chapter 3: Genjutsu

Chapter 3:

 _Birds were flying in the sky on a bright and sunny morning. Himawari was inside of her home cleaning dishes from that morning. Now in her early 20's, she decided to move out on her own. She scrubbed the plate, rinsed and stacked them to the right of her. Once done, she removed the apron and hung it on the hook. Her small apartment was clean and she decided to take a stroll before she had to be at work. She had been unable to make it as a genin when she was younger but that did not stop her from helping her father, Naruto. She made herself a receptionist to the Hokage, taking care of the paperwork of missions and other related topics for the ninja._

 _She smiled as she stretched her arms. It made her sad at first, that her entire family was ninja, and that she was the odd one out. But that never stopped her from trying. As she walked she heard a voice behind her. A young man stood there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a slight blush on his face. Himawari turned to him and smile._

Aiya turned to Chocho, a tear falling down her cheek, and a hurt expression plastered on her face.

"Who is…Himawari?" she asked. Chocho backed off from Aiya. She looked at Sai who was just as surprised as she was. They really didn't know what to say.

"If you…aren't from here…how do you know that name?" Chocho asked once more. Aiya gave her a confused look and then looked down and then back up at her.

"Wait!" Chocho exclaimed. "Please tell me…have you seen Himawari?" "Does she live in your village?" she asked.

Aiya sadly shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who Himawari is," Aiya said looking into Chochos' eyes.

Chocho sighed.

"That's the name of the girl in that picture." She said pointing to the photo that Aiya was holding onto. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll put it back." Aiya said as she rushed to place the picture back into its original position.

"This house is not safe to be in, I suggest we leave," he said looking at Chocho. She nodded her head in agreement.

Chocho and sai led Aiya out the front of the door and out of the damaged home. Aiya stopped walking and stood there in complete silence.

"Who are you guys?" Aiya asked, not being able to look the two in the eye. She was still trying to figure out why she felt sad about this Himawari person, it was confusing to her.

Sai and Chocho were hesitant. They were not sure if it was really up to them to tell an unknown child who they were and why they were there. Sort of tongue tied they looked at each other then looked away, trying to find the words that wouldn't come out.

"Well I mean we told you our names and-"Chocho started to say.

"I don't mean that, I mean WHO are you?"

Again a long silence fell. Finally a voice came out of nowhere.

"We are ninja," this loud voice echoed from up in the trees. A person jumped from one of the branches right to the ground and slowly stood up. About not more than a year older than Aiya and with the same black eyes from before.

"You're that guy!" she exclaimed.

"Well…we are the last remaining ninja of the land of fire." He continued glaring at Aiya. He had a soft, yet cool, voice that gave her a chill.

"What's the land of fire?" Aiya asked with her eyebrow raised.

All three of them gasped in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You don't even know what the land of fire is?" the strange boy stepped forward with a bit of rage, clenching his fists like he was ready to fight.

"I...I'm sorry..." Aiya said, trying to back off and calm the kid down.

"That's enough Sosuke." Chocho said stepping in defense.

Sosuke scoffed in disappointment. He had never met someone that was so timid before. His glare narrowed even more.

"That must mean she is a part of the rebellion." He said nonchalantly. "Which could mean, she is here as a spy to take the rest of us down!" he bellowed, getting into a strange stance which Aiya had never witnessed before.

"Don't do it Sosuke," Sai warned as he and Chocho prepared. For what could be an attack. It was now a standoff between all three of them. Aiya felt she was nothing but helpless.

She couldn't take the secrecy anymore, Aiya was at her wits end, "What are you all talking about!" she screamed as loud as she could, this time her glaring at all three of the ninja. In turn, who all looked back at her.

Aiya knew it wasn't smart to yell at three people who were clearly way more stronger than she was, and could possibly kill her on the spot, but she felt there was no other way to get answers than to take a stand against them.

It had also seemed like Aiya was a whole different person now. She had the angriest look on her face and her fists were clenched at her sides, wrinkled glare. Her brownish red hair making her look even more terrifying to the eye.

Sai, not being one to really show emotion, had widened his eyes. And mumbled something to himself, making Chocho and Sosuke look at him. He then looked back at Aiya, who was still trying to look tough but was softening up.

"Who are your mother and father?" he asked.

That really made Chocho and Sosuke look at him with a weird expression.

"Sai, I don't think this is the time to-"but Sai raised his hand to cut the girl off. Aiya just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Who are your mother and father?" Sai asked again, his heart beating a little faster in anxiousness.

"Tanaka Miyuki and…and…" she paused and thought really hard. Having no clear memories of her father she didn't have a second name for sai.

"What is the earliest memory you can remember?" Sai asked.

Looking at him Aiya stumbled with her answer, "When i was at the age of…uh…uhm…" She thought hard. All her memories were not clear. Her mother told her a while back that the reason Aiya could not remember certain things about when she was younger was because she had an accident at the towns playground causing her to hit her head.

Sai stood waiting for an answer.

"My first day of school when I was 6 years old." She said. Sai raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing before that? No other memories of your life before that event?" he asked prying. He was good at getting enemy ninja to talk, and Aiya was no different. She began to sweat. It was hard for her to remember those years when she was young. She struggled with the memories.

"It's just as I thought." He said with a bit more ease.

He turned to 13 year old Sosuke, standing there.

"We need to go and see your grandmother," He inquired, a serious look on his face. Sosuke made a slight groan, standing up straight and folding his arms across his chest.

"She is stubborn, I really don't want to." Sosuke said looking away.

"You know she is the only one left with a great sense of genjutsu knowledge," said Sai, crossing his arms across his own chest. This made Chocho beam.

"You mean…we're going to see Sakura-san?!" She said with a bit too much excitement. Sai nodded his head.

Sosuke gloomed, "Super."

* * *

 _i hope you enjoyed chapter three. i think there is somthing that i need to clear up before you all get confused._

 _Sosuke and the main character Aiya are both around 12 or 13 years of age, while Chocho is in her late 30s. And Sai is the oldest in his mid 50's._

 _that is how the generations are working._


End file.
